She Asked For It
by breetheninja
Summary: Alicia has to take over a Warblers meeting for Blaine who has become ill. When she gets there, the usually friendly, respectful Thad tries to take advantage of her sexually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wardrobe Malfunction

"Hello?"

"Heey" someone said with a raspy yet familiar voice.

"Blaine, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just sick."

"Sick, you never get sick that's why you were in all those medical magazines!"

"I know but I guess my immune system is starting to weaken as I get older."

"So what do you have?"

He blews his nose, and coughed "I have a cold and Strep throat."

"Erg, you poor thing."

"Listen Alicia, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Sure, whatever you want!"

"I need you to take over the Warblers meeting tomorrow."

"Except for that."

"Come ooon Leesha, I'm siiccckk!"

I couldn't see him but I had a very strong feeling he was pouting right now.

I took a huge breath "What's in it for me?

"The glorious feeling of helping out a friend in need….and you'll get to stare at Jeff for two hours."

"I don't stare at Jeff!…"

"Alicia."

"Gosh, is it that obvious?"

He chuckled but I can tell it hurt a little "Yeah."

"Alright I'll do it, but you owe me."

"Don't forget to wear your uniform."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Oh, gotta go, I have to go take my lemon bath."

"Lemon Bath?"

"It's exactly what you think."

"Alright, bye have fun in your lemon bath." I said barely holding back the laughter.

"Bye."

I fell face first in to my bed "What did I get myself in to?"

I walked over to my closet, looked at my uniform I was given a few weeks ago and just wondered how this was going to work and if they'd actually listen to me. The next day like some kind of gift from the heavens school was let out early. Apparently someone let loose 100 spiders in the cafeteria. I knew one thing though I got to get 4 hours of sleep until I had to head out to Dalton. So when I got home I set my alarm for 1:00 pm and went to sleep. Apparently time was not a friend of mine because when I woke up it was 1:45 pm and I had 4 missed calls and they were all from Kurt.

"Come on, Come on get your ass down here we're already late!"

"Okay, I'm coming but I have a problem!"

"What could possibly be you problem?" Kurt sneered.

"Either my boobs got bigger or my shirt shrunk a bit because I can't button the top two buttons."

"Geez Alicia, put those things away you might attract a white van!"

"I'm sorry! Crap, I don't have any other button down shirts and all my tank tops are dirty."

"Well…" he sighed "I guess we just have to deal for now, come on get in the car."

"Okay."

I spent that whole ride to Dalton trying to figure out a way for my boobs not to pop out. I wasn't very successful because when I got the button to button it popped open as soon as I got out the car. Walking down the hall I felt all eyes staring at my chest, I felt like a piece of meat or a Victoria's Secret model which is pretty much the same thing.

"Oh, uh hi Alicia." David said not even bothering to look me in the eye

"Dave, my eyes are up here."

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it." I'm sure he could've, I shot a look at Kurt, he just shrugged.

"Now that Alicia is here, we shall take our seats!" Wes exclaimed, he didn't do a very good job at keeping the boys in line. I was going to go sit next to Kurt when I heard,

"Alicia, I saved a seat for you up here for you." it was Thad.

"Ah uh, thanks."

"No need to thank me." He smiled, and brushed his hand on my thigh. At first I thought it was an accident, but then he did it again this time it wasn't a brush a started stroking my thigh.

I turned to him and whispered,

"Do you mind removing your hand off my thigh." then he said something that I would never expect for him to say.

"Come on, you know your enjoying it."

A look of disgust came over my face,

"If you don't move your hand I'll wack you balls with the gavel."

He gave me a devious smile, "Wouldn't be the first time."

After he said that I moved to the empty seat at the end of the table but I could feel him staring at me. I never expected this from him when Blaine was here, he was such a gentleman. The meeting was coming to a close and I just couldn't wait to get out of here and out of this uniform, it was only giving me bad attention. The bell rang and I was about to leave someone grab my shoulder. It was Thad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No way out

Author:Bryanna

Rating: M

Pairing/Characters:Thad and Alicia

Summary: Alicia is trapped in the Warblers practice room with Thad. Who had changed from the nice, sweet boy she met on the first day she visited Dalton to a devious, disgusting sexual monster.

I thought to myself maybe he wanted to apologize for how disgusting he was acting during the meeting, I thought wrong. He waited for all the guys to leave and when the last guy closed the door he pinned me against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I cried out.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to for almost a month, and now that there's no one in my way I can go through with it."

He roughly kissed me on the neck, I felt gross and covered with saliva. I tried to escape from him but he pulled me by my hair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I started bawling "Please, please don't do this to me whatever I did to you I'm sorry we can sort this out some other way"

He wiped off the tears and licked them off his hand, I thought at that moment that I was going to throw up.

"Listen, we can do this two ways the easy way or the hard way."

"Whu-what's the easy way?"

"Oh, well the easy way is you just lay there and let me fuck you or the hard way which I feel like that's the road we'll be going down is you struggle and scream and I end up doing something I'll regret."

"So how is raping someone not something you'll regret."

"I don't what I'm doing as 'rape', I see it as hmmm sex without the yes."

"Why..why me? I cried.

"Look at you with the all the questions," he tried to stroke my cheek but I turned away "well besides 4 of my teachers and my mother you're only the female I've had an actual conversation with I've had in a very, very long time."

"So are you going to rape every girl you talk to?

"What did I say, it's sex without the yes." He rolled his eyes. "You just keep blubbering and it's turning me off."

He reached over to the cabinet next to the table, got out some duct tape and put it over my mouth.

"There we go!" He smiled wildly

He began to unbutton my shirt as I squirmed around.

"Stop. Fucking. Moving." He yelled.

He finally gave up on the buttons and just ripped my shirt off and licked my breasts like I was some sort of a human popsicle. That nauseous feeling started to come back when I heard a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Can Be Your Hero**

Thad stared at me, then started to get up but he leaned over and whispered,

"Don't fucking move!" ... like I was gonna listen.

I got up, and tip-toed over to see who it was but all I saw was Thad and a little bit of bleach blonde hair. My eyes widened as I realized that the blond was Jeff.

"Thad, what are you still doing here?"

"I was just ummm cleaning up…."

I ripped the tape off, ran behind Thad and tried to catch Jeff's attention. Life would be much easier if I wasn't 5'2". After about 30 seconds of flailing my arms Jeff finally noticed me.

"Hey umm I think I left one of my books on the couch-" I ran back to the corner and put the tape back on. "can I go see if it's there?"

Apparently Thad also gets distracted by Jeff because he forgot I was in there and let him.

As soon as Jeff walked in I ran to him, hugging his waist as tight as I could and just started bawling uncontrollably.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do to her?"

"Nothing…"

"Really? Because it doesn't look like nothing!"

He looked down at me, took off his jacket, and put it around my shoulders.

"It was just-"Thad choked a little then looked at the ground & smiled "some good old fashioned american fun."

"How about I give you a good old fashioned american ass kicking!"

Jeff was in a rage, I think this was the maddest he's ever been. He was turning beat red but as looked down at me he started to calm down.

"Come on Jeff, we can settle this some other way."

"Of course."

"Wait what?" I exclaimed.

Jeff whispered in my ear "I got this, trust me."

"Okay."

"You know Alicia I think it would be better if you sat outside of the room I wouldn't want you in here if anything got….violent."

"Va-violent?"

"Yes Thad, violent." I felt a nudge to my side.

"Shut up bi-" Jeff shot a look a Thad the could kill a whole country. Thad looked absolutely terrified, which kind of made my smile.

"Go on now, I'll be out in a bit."

"Mmkay."

I didn't turn back when I closed the door but I could feel the tension as I was leaving the room.


End file.
